Summer Vacation Gone Wrong
by Kyogachimo
Summary: Nikki, done with her first year of high school is ready to mope around all summer. But, what she didn't want is to be kidnapped at a concert and transported to another world, and grouping with 3 people who really annoy her. SoraxOC
1. Prologue

Wow, guys. I have no idea who would actually be happy to read this after almost 2 years of NOTHING, but I have decided to edit pretty much everything. I went back and read the chapters... They're terrible. First of all, the grammar is really bad. So, I'm going to be editing everything, and by everything, I mean the little amount of crap I actually did write. Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my OC's.

* * *

><p>The last day of school.<p>

For any teenager, these words are like a gift from God. These words mean freedom from having to do homework, or studying for tests, or anything related to having do any form a labor, basically.

But, for Nicole, they just mean three months of doing nothing. All she would do in the summer is hang out with her friend Sam at the mall, go to the beach, or just laze around all day in her house with the air conditioner set at 30 degrees. Yeah, she really liked the cold.

She even knew that half-way through vacation, she would want to go back to school just so they could give her something else to do.

But now, she was sitting at her desk after just finishing her Algebra final.

_Jeez,_ she thought, _It's about damn time._ She stared at that clock for what felt like a lifetime.

_If that bell takes any longer to ring, I swear to God..._ You don't even need her to finish that thought to know what she was thinking.

She turned her head slightly to her left to see her friend, Samantha, doodling on her hand with one of those blue pens, the ones you buy at the dollar store that come in pack of what looks like 50.

Sam loved to give herself tattoo's. In fact, that's what she wanted to be when she got older. A tattoo artist. Of course, the first thing that Nikki said when Sam told her this was, _"I better get a tattoo free of charge!"_ To which she replied, _"Of course"_, in that ever-so-cheerful voice of hers.

Nikki took a closer look at what she was doodling on her hand this time. Turns out it was some sort of anchor with a banner around it that said, "Dragging you down".

_*RIIING*_

_Finally,_ she mentally complained.

She practically burst out of her seat and dashed towards the door, not caring about anything else but the open doors that led to her freedom.

Luckily, the Algebra wing was on the first floor, so she didn't have to run very far.

"Wait for me!" a voice called behind her.

She turned around to see bright blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. "Jeez, you're so slow, Sam!"

Said girl just scratched the back of her head, a smile on her face. "Sorry, sorry."

"What do you wanna do later? Wanna come over my house?" The brunette mulled over the idea for a few seconds.

"Oh!" Sam said, suddenly remembering something important. Something the two of them had been waiting for all year long. Well, not really. They had only been waiting for about seven months.

"The concert!" she exclaimed, "I totally forgot about it!" Nikki rolled her eyes, "Of course you did."

She turned around to walk over to the parking lot, when she could have sworn she saw someone in a black cloak. "Isn't that guy really hot in that thing?" she wondered out loud. "What guy?" her friend immediately replied, "I don't see anybody."

She gazed back quickly, only to widen her eyes in surprise. "What the...? He was there a second ago."

"Probably just the heat getting to you," Sam said behind her, "New England summers are really hot, y'know."

The brunette groaned. Not only were the summers really hot, the winters were extremely cold. In some odd cases, it even snowed in the spring. It just so happens, that this year it snowed a lot. Meaning, they had to stay until late June. The seniors, however, got to leave early, due to the fact that seniors graduated in May.

"I hate seniors," the Nikki muttered under her breath. "Not only do they get to leave early, but the snow days don't even effect them."

To be honest, she was really jealous of the fact that they could leave to go to college. That, and the fact that everyone else seemed to have their entire future planned out.

She really couldn't even see herself two to three years from now, let alone ten.

* * *

><p>After bumming a ride from her friend Matthew, due to the fact of not wanting to wait for her bus, Nikki ran straight into her room, and collapsed on top of her bed.<p>

As she looked around her room, she couldn't help but notice how dark the walls were. Almost ever inch of her room was covered in purple. Purple walls, purple chairs, purple bed sheets. Hell, even her pajamas were purple. She went through some sort of emo/gothic phase in middle school; where she rimmed her eyes with dark eyeliner and put on WAY too much eye shadow.

Can you guess what color they were? Yeah, purple.

Taking her time looking around her room, she wandered over to her TV and looked at her collection of childhood movies that she had on VHS. Most of them were Disney films. Such as: The Little Mermaid, Beauty and The Beast, Cinderella, etc. etc.

Nikki hated how they were all weak and pathetic. She hated that, in every one of those movies, the female protagonist was saved by a prince. Not to mention, they were all princess's whom everybody loved, and were perfect.

Growing up with these movies, it made her think, "Where is my prince?" The answer? There wasn't one. There was no prince to save you from some evil witch like Ursula, or Maleficent, both of which she admired greatly. She was on her own, in reality. If she wanted to be saved, she would have to do it herself. She never had a father, due to the fact that he left when she was young, so her mother had to raise her all by herself. Her mother was such a strong, independent woman. Oh, how Nikki admired her.

Her mother had shown her that she didn't need someone to lean on in order to be strong. She could protect and raise her daughter all on her own. Even though she didn't have her future figured out, she wanted to be like her mother.

* * *

><p>Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't sneak out of the house to go to a concert.<p>

Sam had come to pick her up at her house, with five other people Nikki didn't even know, about an hour ago. It wasn't the fact that she didn't know these people that bothered her, it was that they all looked like they were about three to four years older than they were.

After they had arrived at the parking lot, Sam immediately ditched her.

"Great friend you turned out to be," she muttered under her breath, in an aggravated tone.

She made her way towards the seats when she suddenly remembered something important. Sam had the tickets. She couldn't even get inside. Nikki ended up wandering back to the parking lot, only to find the man in the cloak yet again.

She looked at him, her eyes widened slightly. "I knew you were real? So, what do you want with me?"

The man chuckled. "Listen, girl, I know someone who will be very happy to see you," the man said with his deep voice. Did he have a British accent? "Quite a powerful man, he is." Yes, he did!

"Oh, god," she gaped at him.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of me?" The mysterious man laughed.

"I love British people!" she exclaimed. The man gave her a confused look. Not that she could tell. The hood on his cloak was up.

"Well," he began, raising his hand, "I think that feeling won't last."

"What are you-" she didn't get to finish that sentence. In no time the man lifted her over his shoulder, opened up a dark oval-shaped portal, and thrown her in.

"Till next we meet, little girl."


	2. Old People, Clothes, Magic, and Sora

Me: and I am back with story stuff this is going to be an actual chapter so it might be kinda boring cuz of storyline crap which is why I didnt type somethings cuz its a lot of work and stuff

Nikki: which means I have to listen to old people and a super optimistic teenager who travels with a duck, and some other thing talk the whole time

Me: Yeah heh sorry I didnt make the dialogue for the game so I have no control over that

Nikki: (slumps down in a major depression)

Me: but on the bright side at the end of the chapter I give you special powers and you can kill shit

(btw there are somethings in italics towards the end and that means thoughts)

Nikki: (smiling brightly jumping all over the place) YAHOO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Nikki and other OC's so if you use them I will get you

* * *

><p>".. up! Wake up!" I heard a voice call out to me making me wake up with a jolt.<p>

When I opened my eyes I saw one guy who's face was WAY to close to mine. I also saw a duck, and some sort of animal thing.

"Get outta my face!" I yelled by pure instinct making Pretty Boy, Duck Man, and Weird Thing fall back.

"A "thank you" would be nice." Pretty Boy said with an attitude

"Yeah!" Duck Man cheered, which was so unnecessary.

"Sorry its just your face was kinda close to mine so I freaked out."

"Gawrsh are you okay?" Weird Thing asked. Though I kinda expected him to be mean instead of nice.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"So how exactly did you get here in the first place?" Pretty Boy questioned.

"You see I was at a concert and got separated from my friend, some weird pedo started talking to me and... OH THAT DICK HEAD!" Their faces were kinda funny when they heard me scream "dick".

"What did you just say?"

"THAT FUCKING DICK HEAD KNOCKED ME OUT AND LEFT ME HERE! WHEN I FIND HIM I SWEAR I'M GOING TO FUCKING STRANGLE HIM!"

"Calm the hell down!"

"And quit with the swearing!"

"How the hell do you suppose I should calm down!" Ignoring the fact that they told me to quit swearing.

"Well anyway have you seen a guy about _this _tall with silver long hair, or a guy _this _short with these huge round ears?" For a moment I thought Pretty Boy was insane.

"Uh no. Why would I?"

"Dammit." He cursed under his breath.

"And you flipped out on me for swearing!"

Duck Man made a quacking noise thing and squacked "WELL HE DIDN'T DROP THE F-BOMB LIKE 3 TIMES!"

"I ONLY SAID IT TWICE FYI!"

"Why don't we take her with us." Said Weird Thing who I am starting to love right now since he seems to be the smartest one in the whole group.

"What?"

"Uh well not that I wouldn't love too, its just that I really have to get home or my mom will flip. But from the looks of it I am not in my town since I've never seen this place."

"Well more the reason to come with use considering we don't know where we are either."

"Goofy!"

"What?"

"Conference! Now!"

They all huddled in front of me probably debating if they should take me with them or not.

"We've come to a decision." Pretty Boy announced, "You can come with us."

"Yay for me." I muttered sarcastically.

"Oh come on it won't be that bad. At least it beats being in this mansion all by yourself. By the way I'm Sora. That's Donald, and that's Goofy."

"I'm Nikki and can we get going. I hate this place already." But I stopped once I actually "looked" at Sora.

"Dude your shorts are really short."

"Shut up. I already know that."

"Just saying."

**IN TOWN**

We walked through this grid door thing when Sora stopped walking and turned around as a bell rang almost as if on cue.

"You know, I think I've been here before."

"Then mind telling me what the hell this town is called? More importantly how we can get out of here?" I asked kinda pissed that he already knew when he asked me a bunch of questions.

"Shut up. I guess I just imagined it." Weird much?

And we proceeded to walk through the grid door where 3 kids where sitting their all bored looking.

"What do you want?" The boy in camouflage pants said.

"Uh nothing just wondering what was back here."

"Now you know. This is our spot."

"Umm." Palm Tree Hair Boy walked up to us

"Whats up?" I asked him

"You're new around here right. I'm Pence." He said probably checking me out right now.

Then Attitude Problem glanced at me and said "Hayner. Nice to meet you." But apparently it wasn't so nice because he just walked out anyway.

And the only other girl here/the only smart one was Olette.

"Hey did you finish up the summer homework yet? Independent studies are the worst huh?"

"Yeah they totally suck. Especially when you have to go to the library and read the freakishly huge ass books just to find that one thing your looking for."

"Totally."

Sora and Donald just gave me a "You read!" kinda look.

"Homework?" Sora just looked back as if the other two would know.

"I'm guessing your the type of guy who doesn't do the homework they were assigned EVER and just copied off their friends?"

Olette just laughed at this and said "Pence and Hayner never do homework so I have to let them copy or they'll fail."

"I know the feeling." I should know because I always let Sammy copy my homework.

(Author's Note: Hopefully you haven't forgotten her. XD though I don't blame you if you do.)

"So copying aside. What're your names."

"I'm Nikki. Dude's Sora. Duck is Donald. And..." Not knowing how do describe Goofy without hurting his feelings took me awhile but I eventually came up with "And he's Goofy."

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, we just met someone who was looking for you."

"He sure seemed in a hurry. He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face. But he had this big round ears." Pence said making weird gestures with his hands.

This took them a while to figure out before Donald said "The King!"

"Where'd you see him?" Sora asked eagerly probably because he is also looking for this "King" person.

"At the station."

"The station! Thanks!"

"Well, we better get back to that assignment."

"Good luck, Olette. And try to make the lazy bums do some of the work!" I said with a smile as she thanked me and walked by.

"Lazy bum..." Sora said sadly.

"What's with you?"

"None of your business."

"Geez sorry for showing at least a hint of concern." I said as I left the room.

**STATION TIME**

After we walked ALL the way up Station Heights we approached the door to the station. When these white things popped out of nowhere and started attacking.

"This would happen as soon as we get to the station. Ugh what a pain." I groaned. This place is seriously giving me a headache.

One of the white things came charging at me when Sora cut it and it disintegrated.

"Get back, leave the fighting to us."

"Don't you feel like a hero?"

"Do you want your ass saved or not?"

"Yeah, can't believe I am saying this but thanks."

He just smiled at me and fought the guys in white with Donald, who apparently can use magic, and Goofy who fights with a shield which is kinda weird.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

I sat on the steps of the entrance to the train station and for some reason they didn't notice me at all. They all gathered around the 3 guys.

"Dah, shit." I cursed under my breath so they couldn't hear me. Not that they'd care anyway they were going to die anyway.

Until a figure in a black cloak with big ears - probably the guy Pence mentioned - took out the Dancing Freaks.

"Your Majesty?" Donald screamed as he and Goofy jumped onto Sora.

"Shh" His Majesty said. "You gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way."

"A train knows where to go? Doesn't the conductor or whatever know where to go?" But no one heard me cause I was far away, well kinda.

"Here" he said handing him a pouch of wonders.

"Your Majesty." Donald looked down the street to see the King running down the hill.

"The King, was that really him?"

"It coulda been. Yup I know it was!" Goofy said cheerfully

"Now we know he's okay."

Their conversation now over they walked towards the station and where I was sitting.

"You guys okay?" I asked kinda feeling guilty/worried that if they got hurt it would've been sorta my fault.

"Oh do I hear concern in your voice Nikki?" Sora teased.

"Well you know if you got hurt it would've been my fault and crap."

"We're alright." He assured me with a smile.

I tried fighting the blush that was climbing up my neck but I fail so I just turned around to hide my face from him.

"What's up?"

"It's nothing I am fine. Lets just go."

"Aww are you blushing?" Donald said running in front of me while Goofy just laughed his weird laugh.

"S-shut up!" I said twirling my hair kinda embarrassed and a little red "Let's just hurry the hell up I wanna get out of here before something else attacks us."

**STAY-SHUN PLACE**

Hayner, Pence, and Olette decided to join up with us at the station after we purchased the tickets and were ready to board the train...

"Hey Sora, you sure we haven't met before?" Hayner asked looking kind grumpy.

Sora entered thinking pose with one arm across his chest and the elbow of his other arm resting on that arm while his fingers poked his head, "Positive. Why do you ask?"

Hayner just shook his head, "I dunno."

A tear fell down Sora's face.

"Are you okay?" Olette asked her face looking concerned even though we just met her.

"Y-yeah. Don't know where it came from."

"Pull it together." Then Sora started slapping himself

"Right. See ya."

"Bout damn time." I muttered under my breath.

"So," Hayner said as he approached me, "Can I get your number?"

"No." I replied bluntly and walked into the train as he slumped into a slight depression.

**TEN MINUTES AFTER ENTERING TRAIN**

Sora was leaning on the door way even though the entire train was empty and the chairs where really comfy.

"You know... I'm sad."

"What for?" I asked laying down on the chairs with my head dangling from the end of the seat upside down, "You just met them so there really isn't anything to be sad about.

"We'll be back."

"Yeah. We can visit Hayner and those guys again."

"You do mean Hayner, another guy, and a girl right?" I corrected Goofy.

Goofy just "Awhuck" or whatever noise he makes and said, "Yeah thats what I meant."

**ANOTHER TEN MINUTES LATER**

The train came to a halt and woke me up.

"Mmn," I moaned, "Where are we?"

"Dunno."

After we exited the train there was some weird noise and a bright light making the train disappear.

"He he, there goes our ride." Sora said nervously.

"Dammit, how are we supposed to get back now?"

"Climb the tower and maybe someone will give us a ride?" Sora said scratching the back of his head.

"Whats going on?" I could hear Donald quacking even though he was all the way at the door.

Fat Man in front of the door started laughing, "I sent some of my lackeys inside, to see if the master of this here tower's as big and as tough as they say."

"Word is he's a real powerful sorcerer." Fat Man kept talking, "Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See it don't matter how tough he is – once he's a Heartless he'll do whatever I say."

"A Heartless?"

"They're those things that come out of the darkness in folks hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at her side my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything. And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin round to a bunch of different worlds and building an army of Heartless. Specially for her."

"Man do you ever shut up?" I shouted in an aggravated tone.

"What did you just say you brat?" He screamed turning around to face us.

"PETE?" Donald and Goofy yelled in unison

"What're you two nimrods doing here?

"What're YOU doing here?" Donald asked right back at him.

"You know him?" Sora asked.

"We sure do! Pete's been causing trouble for ages!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Just how OLD are you guys? I mean do you magical talking animals live forever?"

"What animals don't talk in your world?" Asked Donald as if all ducks everywhere had the ability to talk.

"What do you mean 'your' world exactly."

"Oh well ya see," Sora turned and started to explain how there's a bunch of worlds and how they're on a journey to save 'em all.

"HEY YOU IDIOTS! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" Pete exclaimed as he summoned some "Heartless" I guess.

"Don't let them attack you or you'll lose your heart."

"That would suck."

**AFTER FIGHTING HEARTLESS**

"You just wait! Nobody, and I mean nobody messes with the mighty Pete!"

"What's so mighty about you?" I said to myself quietly.

"I hate you!" Apparently Pete heard me.

"So "mighty" Pete, who lives in this tower anyway?"

"Oh, ya don't know eh?" What is he Canadian? "Well its old Yen Sid. Course he's probably a Heartless by now."

"Master Yen Sid lives here?" Then Donald ran into the tower.

"Yen Sid's is the Kings teacher."

"Wow. Sounds powerful."

**AFTER FIGHTING HEARTLESS AGAIN AND WALKING UP LOTS OF STAIRS**

I kicked the door open and screamed "WHOEVER DESIGNED THIS TOWER NEEDS TO BE SHOT!"

"Nikki mind your manners!" Donald scolded me.

But the old guy with the epic beard just waved his hands or something.

"It's alright. Sometimes I think that way to when I climb the tower." Epic Beard Guy chuckled.

After couple of minutes he introduced himself as Yen Sid, and made a book go POOF and appear on the table/desk he was sitting at.

But Nikki + book = bored so I just walked into the next room.

"Oh!" a red fairy gasped, "And who might you be dear?"

"Uh I'm Nikki, and who might you be ma'am?" If I learned anything from my parents it is to respect woman with fairy wings and wands.

"My how polite. I am Flora." The red one said.

"I am Fauna, nice to meet you Nikki." The green one said and I just nodded as if saying "Right back at you."

"And I am Merryweather." The blue one said.

"So," Flora said, "Why are you here dear?"

"Oh well you see I arrived here with Sora and his animal friends."

"Ah! You are the ones Master Yen Sid instructed us to assist." Fauna said.

"First of all, those clothes are not meant for traveling." Merryweather pointed out my purple tank top and short shorts, along with my jacket.

"Now girls lets make her some new clothes." Flora commanded

"Yes lets!" Fauna agreed sounding WAY too eager.

I just sweat dropped. "I hope this turns out good."

**AFTER ABOUT 30 MINUTES OF CHANGING COLORS**

"This is getting us NO WHERE!" I snapped

"Yes thats true," Flora agreed, "All together now dears!"

And they all twirled their wands and red, green, and blue lights darted for me.

A bright light flashed and I took a new look at my clothes.

"Woah. This is cool!"

They changed my whole entire outfit.

I was now wearing a sleeveless black and purple top, a black and purple skirt, and black and purple shoes. And I love purple. The part of the top that went towards my shoulders was purple as was the tie. The underskirt was purple while the skirt on top of it was black. The stockings where thigh high black with a purple leg band on my left stocking.

My boots where black except for the purple laces and a horizontal stripe of purple. And to complete the outfit were fingerless gloves that were black (obviously if you didn't know by now) with purple laces wrapped around them.

(Authors Note: I just love purple sorry if your really tired of reading that word by the end of this description XD)

"I seriously feel like a goth right now. But I don't care!"

"And to top it all of," Merryweather said as she twirled her wand and gave me 3 strange glowing orbs, "Those are elements. Use them wisely in battle to help your allies and defeat your foes."

"Sweet! Its like I am in a video game."

"Now go to Master Yen Sid and he will talk to you about your journey," Flora told me but then she remembered Sora was here and told me to call him in.

**IN THE ROOM I WAS IN BEFORE I GOT CLOTHES**

"Sora! It's your turn to get new clothes!" I said with a huge grin on my face. Still happy about the clothes and magic.

"Sure thi- Woah." He glanced at me looking me up and down.

"Goth much?"

"Shut up and go already they've been waiting long enough."

Ignoring Goofy and Donald's shocked faces I walked up to Yen Sid.

"Where shall I start?"

"Uh how about, the whole worlds thing, magic being real, me joining Sora and friends on his next journey and – if you can – teach me how to fight."

**SKIPPING EXPLANATION OF MAGIC AND WORLDS AND FIGHTING**

"Also," Yen Sid added after explaining EVERYTHING, "Magic can also be used to create thing such as weapons, clothes, it can also be used to change ones appearance if they so wish to do so."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. Try to create a weapon now so that you can fight along side Sora, and defeat the dark forces that threaten all worlds."

_Ok, Nikki. Focus. Think of something that can cut, beat, anything that can kill basically._

My eyes closed I thought of an image of twin swords.

"I got it!"

Both hands went over my head and I felt a hilt of a sword as I created them in a bright flash of light.

They where suprisingly gray. There was a not so surprising purple gem inserted around the not so surprising black hilt of both blades.

"Why, if I may ask, would you create two swords when you will be using magic?"

"So when I can't use it I can kill things with these."

He just groaned rubbing his temples probably because I gave him a headache.

"Ah there's Sora."

"He he," he chuckled.

"Why so smug?" I asked looking at his face which was plastered with a grin.

"Did she give you a headache?"

My temple throbbed.

**THWACK**

"OW! What was that for?"

"Nothing. It was to wipe that stupid grin off your face."

Everyone sweat dropped except for Sora who was whining and Yen Sid who's face shall forever remain grumpy looking.

After all the fighting about why I smacked Sora up side the head and the explanation about how the worlds paths where locked, Yen Sid gave us yet another gift.

"Hey! It's the Gummi Ship."

They all ran towards the window.

Dumb asses.

"So you guys ready to go?"

We all nodded. And Sora gave me a weird look.

"Wait you're not seriously coming with us are you?"

"Uh DUH! If I don't go with you, you'll probably end up dieing in a ditch or something."

"Um HELLO? We were just fine without you on our last journey."

"Well yeah but its probably been a long time since that one. So you're obviously weaker now."

"Aw shucks Sora, just admit it. You really want her to come don't you."

"NO I DO NOT!"

"Sora!", Yen Sid yelled at him "Whether you want to believe it or not, Nicole's powers will be of much use on your journey."

I just stuck out my tongue like those girls in anime do when they wanna irritate someone.

He just stuck out his tongue right back at me.

"Sigh", Donald sighed, "This is gonna be a long journey."

* * *

><p>Me: Finally, done with chapter 1 ugh took me forever. And I kinda made Nikki a goth because originally I had the idea of making her a goth loli but she is nothing like a loli so NEH!<p>

Nikki: Whatever I got swords and magic to kick ass so I am very happy right now

Me: Ya sure it has nothing to do with S-O-R-A Sora?

Nikki: Pretty damn sure

Me: Don't worry I shall make your romance bloom soon enough and by soon I mean in like a couple of chapters like 10 maybe once we get to the costumes I wanted you to wear

Nikki: (looks really scared right now) w-what costumes

Me: you shall see soon enough (maniacal laughter)


	3. Hollow Bastion, and Fourth Wall Broken

Me: yay chap 3blah blah blah LOL I cant find anything to say here really

Nikki: HA FAIL

Me: HEY I CREATED YOU I CAN EASILY DESTROY U

Nikki: (cowering in fear) I am so sorry God

Me: Aww its okay (glomps) I luv u to much to do that anyway cuz in this story u voice my complaints about the game XD

Nikki:... you must have lots of complaints bout the game then

Me: ya theres way to many awkward silences and pauses its kinda weird ANYWAYS

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but I do own Nikki and she will beat u senseless if u do not have my permission to use her

Nikki: I really wont though

* * *

>Me: YOU DONT HAVE TO TELL THEM THAT<p><p>

Time for: Save other worlds and deal with the problems they should deal with instead of me dealing with them!

But fortunatley for me there was only one world open now.

"Only one?" Sora groaned.

"Thats no good." Donald complained.

"Wait. I think its a world we know!" Goofy said cheerfully

"Well a world _you_ know. Cause I don't know any of these worlds."

**AT WEIRD WORLD THAT THEY KNOW AND I DON'T**

They all ran impatiently towards the town.

"It's Hollow Bastion!"

I rolled my eyes at the "Oh So Emo" name.

"Gawrsh, it sure looks different now." Goofy said with shock.

"I hope Leon and the gang are doing okay."

"If they are your friends shouldn't they be used to running into dangerous situations and crap like that? Because with what I have seen so far, every place we go to has Nobodies and Heartless every where."

"Thats true"

I heard this clanking noise and turned around to see what it was and saw two Heartless dancing.

"Uh-oh. Looks like we're gonna have to do some fightin'."

"!" I screamed a scream of happiness and ran towards the moogle to glomp it.

"KUPO! I need air to live kupo!" The moogle struggled to break free from my grasp as almost every one who saw sweat dropped at what just happened to the poor little guy.

"Anyways, here!" I gave the moogle the items usually needed to synthesize crap.

"HEY!," Sora yelled at me as he checked his pockets, "Where the hell did you get that stuff?"

"Your pockets." I said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

He gave me this look that looked like a cross between a "WTF" and "DON'T STEAL MY SHIT WOMAN" look.

"Well its not like you were gonna use it anyway. You were probably just gonna sell it to get some extra cash."

His temple throbbed about 12 times I think.

"Besides we needed that stuff for synthesis."

"Goth Girl is right, kupo."

"But we don't have any recipes." I slumped with one of those sad aura's radiating from my direction.

After getting over the fact that we have no recipes, we walked down the streets of Hallow Bastion.

"So how exactly do you know about moogles if you've never traveled to other worlds?"

"There's this one moogle in my hometown who sells basically the same stuff that Mog sells but the people from my world have no clue what to do with it so he's treated as the towns mascot."

"Really?" Sora sweat dropped.

"Really."

"Hey whats going on?"

"That's the town's defense mechanism." A voice called from above us.

They all kept looking in the same direction like 5 times.

"Up there idiots," I said with a sweat drop.

"Yuffie!" Sora said oh-so-excited.

She did some sort of waving thing with her hand and forehead.

"Look out!" She warned pointing to some Nobodies that appeared right after she said it.

"What the hell? Those things weren't there before."

**AFTER FIGHTING NOBODIES**

"Hey you guys!", Yuffie said after running away and NOT helping, "Looks like your still in top form."

"What'd you expect?" Sora said bumping his chest with his fist. "Looks like your doing okay"

"Well what did YOU expect?"

"Well, what I didn't expect was some random chick warning us about Nobodies that didn't even appear until she said so and then ran off to not help us." I muttered under my breath

"How are the others" Donald said because he didn't hear me.

"Great!"

"Hey Yuffie. Have you seen the King and Riku?"

"Nope." She replied just walking on off, "But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again."

Sora put his hand in front of his face, "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."

"Is that supposed to be Leon?"

"Either that or someone who is on something."

She just sweat dropped to my statement "Everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house. C'mon!"

"But wait," she stopped walking to Merlin's and approached me "Who are you?"

"I'm Nikki."

"Ooh Sora," she said teasingly, "Got yourself a girlfriend huh? Kairi must be real jealous."

"Please, if I was gonna make Kairi jealous by getting a girlfriend it sure wouldn't be Nikki."

"Oh come on! I am like 10 times hotter than this Kairi chick your trying to impress."

"How would you know you haven't even seen her!"

"Just because! If she's your friend then she's either super hot and nice which I really doubt by the way or she's a loser with no friends."

"Kairi has lots of friends!"

"How would you know? You haven't seen her in like what a year?"

"Um sorry to interrupt your argument, but we're already here."

Yuffie opened the door to reveal a girl in a pink dress, an blonde old guy smacking buttons, and a guy in black.

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!"

"We missed you!" Girl in Pink said clapping her hands together.

"Well, if you ain't in top shape." Goggle Head said as he turned away from smacking buttons.

"I knew it." The Man in Black said with a weird grin plastered on his face.

"Knew what?"

"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time."

"Ha ha, you were forgotten," I said being the last one to walk through the door, "Before anyone says anything like "Who are you" my name is Nikki."

"I'm Aerith."

"Cid."

"My name is Leon."

"So where've you guys been all this time?"

"We were sleepin'"

"Where in cold storage?"

"Man you guys are lazier than I thought. And here I thought it was just Sora who was lazy as shit."

"It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone is together again!"

"So, um... we're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?"

They shook their heads.

"But how do you know Riku isn't already home? I mean if the King made it out couldn't Riku also made it out and went home?"

"Uh, well..." Sora said thinking.

"Don't tell me you haven't really thought about that possibility."

"Right."

"Well even so we have to make sure. Sora let us know if we can do anything to help," Aerith tried to cheer him up.

"Okay, thanks"

"Don't go thankin' us just yet" Cid said pounding his fist.

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem."

"You mean like Nobodies, and Heartless?"

"That's right!" Yuffie responded cheerfully even though they're a problem. I guess nothing can get her down even if she like fell off a giraffe and got run over by an elephant or something.

"Sounds like you could use our help," Sora said because he has to help EVERY SINGLE WORLD ANYWHERE.

"Then let's cut to the chase. Sora, Nikki, Donald, Goofy. We were hoping the four of you might give us a hand around here."

"And by hoping you mean when we got here you were gonna dump all this on us?" I stated the obvious.

"Yeah, basically," Leon agreed with me, "Well meet me at the bailey."

Leon left and Yuffie, Cid, and Aerith wanted to talk to Sora, Donald, and Goofy so I just left to follow Leon.

**AT THE BAILEY**

"It's just you huh?" Leon asked without even looking to see who it was.

"What, you disappointed?"

"No. But how exactly did a normal girl like you get wrapped up in this?"

"Well..." I explained what happened to Leon.

"How exactly do you get separated from your friend if they were right next to you?"

"He he," I rubbed the back of my head nervously, "Ya just do?"

He chuckled or laughed or whatever.

"So whats with that castle in the middle of no where?"

"About a year ago a witch named Maleficent came to this world with the Heartless and built that castle. Sora, Donald, and Goofy went into the castle and kicked her ass."

That made me laugh a little.

"And then Sora stabbed himself with a Keyblade and gave Kairi back her heart which he had all along."

"Seriously, how is that possible?"

"I dunno, ask Kairi."

"Nikki!" Sora called in the distance.

"Hey guys."

"This is where you were the whole time?"

"Yeah, where else am I gonna go?" I rolled my eyes, "I can't pilot the gummi ship."

Sora sweat dropped, "Yeah thats true."

"Aw phooey! Why don't you two just make up already!" Donald yelled.

"For what? I was just joking about Kairi, I wasn't serious or anything. If anyone should apologize it should be Sora for saying that if he was gonna make Kairi jealous he wouldn't fake go out with me!"

"Alright fine!", Sora said with a pout and bowed his head down, "Forgive me, if I was going to make Kairi jealous I would most definitely choose you."

"Your Hotness."

"What?"

"Call me 'You Hotness' and I might just forgive you."

"No way in hell!"

"Fine then!"

"Fine!"

"Gawrsh you guys quit fightin'." Goofy said with a sad look on his face.

"Well I guess I can forgive you."

"Whatever not like I care."

"What the hell? How come you guys make up when Goofy says so but not me!"

"Cuz Goofy is nice and he also doesn't want us to make up just so he doesn't get anymore headaches. Unlike you." I said adding a glare towards Donald who just looked the other way tapping his foot on the ground.

"Um you guys, not to interrupt you but Hollow Bastions got a problem and you would say you would help so if you would walk over here so I can explain what it is that would be nice."

**AFTER LEON FINISHED EXPLAINING HOW SCREWED UP HOLLOW BASTION IS**

"The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies," Sora added.

"And those Organization XIII guys in charge, too!"

"You called?" A mysterious freakishly deep voice called out of nowhere.

"You're doing well."

"Who's that?" Sora said brandishing his Keyblade.

"This calls for a celebration."

"Fucking Nobodies!" I cried out, "So annoying!"

**AFTER KILLING ALL NOBODIES THAT POOFED INTO THE AREA**

"The Keyblade... a truly marvelous weapon." The deep voice called out again.

"Were it only in more... capable hands..." The voices started laughing.

"Show yourselves" Sora yelled to thin air.

Surprisingly enough it actually made them appear.

"OKAY SHIT-HEADS! WHICH ONE OF YOU KNOCKED ME OUT SO YOU CAN GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN KILL YOUR ASS!"

Everyone sweat dropped at my statement. Even Leon who was all the way near the gate.

"What a shame, and here I thought we could be friends."

"What kind of friends knock each other out jackass?"

"Stop!" Donald commanded as if it would actually work.

Another popped up. Finally, maybe this is the one.

"Whats the big idea!"

"Oopsy-daisy?" Cloak Man said

"Move!"

"No! Don't move, and tell me where the guy who threw me in this mess is so I can kick his ass!"

"My my, what a violent little girl. And quiet a mouth on you too."

"Shut up!" I yelled before I charged at him and tried to slash at him with my sword, but he stopped it.

"No fair! Using magic to protect yourself!"

He bust into laughter. "Man you sound just like her! The similarity is seriously shocking!"

"Who's "her"?" Sora asked scratching his head.

"Beats me." Goofy answered him. While Donald was standing next to me almost as pissed off as I am.

"So you gonna tell me where your friend is? Or why you all keep comparing me to this mystery chick?"

"That you'll just have to figure out on your own. Cya" He waved as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Wait!" Donald ran into the dark portal but it vanished before he could actually chase him down and fell flat on his face, "Nuts! He got away!"

"So who is this "her" person and why did he compare you to her?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"But man, who ever they're comparing you to she must have a really foul-mouth if she talks like you." He said laughing with Goofy, and Donald.

_**WACK**_

"Shut up."

"By the way," he said through the groaning and complaining about how much it hurt, "Here."

He handed me a card which said, Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member.

He read that out loud and his keyblade went all sparkle sparkle, flashy flashy.

"What was that?"

"A new path has opened. Meaning we can go to new worlds now."

"Sweet. Lets go back to the gummi ship. I'm sleepy."

**IN THE GUMMI SHIP**

Since I have only been to the bridge Sora had to give me a tour of the whole entire ship which took about 3 hours.

"And this will be your room I guess."

"Is there a bathroom I wanna take a shower?"

"Yeah its through that door at the end of the hall. But how do you take that outfit off anyway?"

"Sora, me showing you how to take this outfit off would make the author have to change the rating of this story to M."

"What?"

"What?"

"But you said..."

"I didn't say anything."

"Whatever then." He yawned walking to his room.

Me: Short chapter lol and NIKKI YOU BROKE THE FREAKIN 4TH WALL

Nikki: Woops

Me: anyway review and what not next chapter will be up whenever I feel like it blah blah blah XD anything else I put in this after chapter ramble would just be random crap so BAI BAI


	4. LODLAND OF DRAGONS

Me: HEYA GUYS! I hope your glad to find out I didn't die on Saturday LOL I was hoping to update sooner but my computer was kinda effed up but I fixed it :D

Nikki: which means MOAR story time! M-O-A-R! MOAR!

Me: yeah u gotta spell it like that or it has no meaning at all. Anyway...

* * *

>Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts but I own Nikki and OC's use them and I will do something I dunno.<p><p>

**BOOM**

The gummi ship got shot. Again.

Nikki's temple throbbed.

"Can't you drive in a straight line?"

"If I drove in a straight line then we would be dead by now!" Sora barked back at her.

"Well then stop trying to shoot them and get towards the world!"

"If I don't shoot them then we won't get anything!"

"WHATEVER!"

**AFTER 10 MINUTES OF ARGUING**

"You two!" Donald scolded them, "Quit yelling! You have to learn to get along with each other or else I'll set you both on fire!"

"Huh?" Goofy stopped walking as he saw a rock with a shadow and a person in armor.

"A Heartless?" Donald asked

"Let's get the jump on 'im."

"That's probably a bad idea," Nikki said in unison with Goofy's "Gawrsh, maybe we better look before we leap"

"Is that Mushu?" Goofy observed as the person in armor hugged a red lizard.

"That's right, I know you heard of me!" Mushu popped up, "I'm little, lethal, and legendary! Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!"

"Isn't that a lizard?" Nikki said tilting her head to the side glancing at Mushu.

"What'd you just say?" Mushu said angry.

"I said, isn't that a lizard."

"NO! I AM NOT A LIZARD! I AM A DRAGON!"

"Your a freaking lizard."

"DRAGON!"

"Lizard."

"DRAGON!"

"Dragon."

"LIZARD!"

"AHA! You admitted it!"

"Uh hello?" Sora said walking towards Mushu. "Hey Mushu. We missed you!"

"Sora, Donald, Goofy! You traveling with this girl?"

Sora sighed, "Yeah."

"Uh Mushu, do you know them?"

"KNOW them? We used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together!"

"Yeah, you know, I helped this guys out of a lot of tight spots. Cause I'm a mighty DRAGON right?"

"Something like that." Sora moved his foot making Mushu fall down.

"You would be?" Nikki asked.

"I'm Mulan. Um, no I-I mean.." Mulan stuttered

"Ping!"

"Mulan Ping?" Donald tapped his foot.

"Just Ping. I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou."

"Uh hate to point this out but your a girl." Nikki said raising an eyebrow at Mulan/Ping.

"Your a girl?" Sora jumped at the most obvious thing in the worlds.

"You didn't notice?"

"He's an idiot. He would've thought I was a boy if I told him so."

"Yeah, those guy's will fall for anything." Mushu nodded along with Nikki, "I'm one of Ping's family guardians and since I fought with you guys, that means your up to your eyeballs in debt."

"So your gonna help her fit in with the Imperial Army over there."

"WAIT! I AM NOT DRESSING UP AS A GUY!"

"You don't have to. We just want Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"Yeah, you can stay here."

"No way! I'm going with you!"

**AT ENCAMPMENT**

"Remember, girl manly!"

They got in line, but then some midget pushed Sora.

"Bout time we got some grub."

"Hey, no cutting!"

"Get out!"

The short guy turned around and punched Sora in the face.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt."

Donald tackled the man and they kept fighting.

"Hey a space in line!" a really skinny guy said.

"I wonder what they're serving for lunch today." A big man jumped in his belly jiggling through his armor.

"Knuckle sandwiches!" The short guy then started a fight with the others.

"That does it!"

"MOTER FUCKING JACKASSES! QUIT FIGHTING!" Nikki screeched brandishing her swords.

"YES M'AAM!" They all got in a line- even Sora, Donald and Goofy, and saluted her.

A man in black armor with a red cape who was probably the captain walked towards them.

"Glad to see some of you have back bone. But your a woman and woman don't fight in the army."

"Girls can be just as tough as guys. Exhibit A." She said pointing at the line of men saluting her in fear.

The captain just sweat dropped. "I see your point. Very well then, welcome to the army, I hope you are of more use than those guys."

Shadow type Heartless came out of the ground.

"You idiots can stop saluting me now. We kinda have to fight."

**AFTER BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF HEARTLESS**

"You four what are your names?" The captain asked.

"Sora."

"Nikki"

"Donald"

"Goofy"

"You're welcome in my troop. Your battle skills are encouraging."

"I am son of Fa Zhou-"

"You should go home" he interrupted Ping.

"B-but, that would dishonor my family"

"You'd rather dishonor my troops?"

"Don't make me!" Mushu yelled from inside Ping's armor.

"If Ping trains hard and does his best, he'll get stronger in no time."

"Captain please don't send Ping back." Nikki pleaded

"Hmm"

"Just give us something to do and he'll show how strong he is."

"So... you want to be tested?"

"Our orders are to ambush Shan-Yu's army on their way here. They should be going through the mountain pass."

"We'll smash them!" Donald and Nikki said with excitement.

"I doubt that. You five will be the advance party. Scout out the mountain for my troops."

"That's it? No problem" Sora said, "Right?"

"R-right." Ping said disappointed that he couldn't prove himself to the captain.

"Damn, no smashing." Nikki hung her head in disappointment.

"I'll brief you on the details later. Return when you're ready to depart."

"Sir!" Everyone even Nikki surprisingly saluted him.

"Sounds like someone is kissing up to the Captain." Sora said to Nikki as they were heading towards their first assignment.

"Hey if I don't

**AFTER DOING ASSIGNMENTS**

"You did well."

"I knew it!"

"Captain..."

"I suppose you've made a little progress."

"Not a little a lot!"

"No your right Captain, please give me one more assignment."

"I'll give you one more chance. Your test is to get to the summit to secure a way for my company."

**AT SUMMIT**

"Hey you ain't half bad" red soldier said to them(A/N: could some1 tell me their names)

"A man among men!" the yellow one complimented Ping

"Thanks!"

"But the Captain."

"He's right there." Nikki pointed to him approaching them.

"Ping sure did great!" Goofy lied.

"Yeah he did most of the fighting too." Nikki added to the lie.

"You bet he did," Donald got in on it too.

"Hmm..., fine I'll let you join my troops."

"But I'm still not convinced you have what it takes to be a worthy soldier."

"Why not?" Sora exclaimed.

"It's all right Sora. I'll find a way to show him what I'm made of."

"Just give me a chance."

"That's the spirit Ping."

"Sir!"

**AT MOUNTAIN CAMP**

Mushu called them all together for a meeting.

"Okay, girl! Here's your chance! I just saw this real shady guy. And I know its Shan-Yu."

"Didja see his face?" Nikki asked the little red dragon/lizard

"Well no but-"

"Then how do you know it was him?"

"Look girlie! I just know! Now go into that cave and show him who's boss!"

**IN THE CAVE**

"A dead end." Sora yet again pointed out the obvious.

"There's nobody here." Donald pointed out the other most obvious statement.

"Your crazy! Check again!"

"Mushu there is nothing here! Besides these candles and that altar, there is nothing else here!"

"Oh well..." Donald exited the area.

"Wait for me Donald!"

"Hey wait up!" Sora shouted a bit to late.

As soon as Donald and Goofy left a barrier formed and a bunch of Heartless appeared.

"Of all the... this would happen after about half of us have left!" Nikki groaned.

Me:Ya you'll figure out what happens next time

Nikki: WHAT? How the fuck could you do that

Me: well to be honest I'm kinda tired and they made the worlds so frigging long at first but then the second time around they made it really short so I'm cutting it in half

Nikki: (sob face) but I wanted to kill em!

Me:You will next chap oh ya and srry for my uber lateness and short chap I'm doing this for all the worlds cuz if I don't my brain will be fried and I won't be able to think desu


	5. ShanYu is Rage!

Me: kay so been a while guys

Nikki: yup! You lazy ass procrastinator

Me: HEY I HAVE FINALS NEXT WEEK AND HOMEWORK AND TESTS THIS WEEK

Nikki: oh That's sad

Me: FUCK YEAH

Nikki: no one cares. anyway

Disclaimer: Kyo owns me and other OC's don't use us w/o her permish got it?

* * *

><p>Nikki tripped the horse-man Heartless making her laugh as it fell on its face.<p>

"Ping, stab it now." She said while laughing.

Sora sweat dropped at Nikki, "Nice fighting Ping! You were amazing."

"What are you talking about?", Nikki muttered under her breath, "All's 'he' did was fall down the whole time."

Donald was the only one who heard her and started to laugh.

"You okay?" Goofy- the only one who gives two shits- asked.

"Yup! Ping was awesome! We should go tell the captain."

Sora raised an eyebrow "What's she in a rush for?"

**OUTSIDE**

"Damn."

They all stared at the burnt down village, the Captain struggling to stand holding his side covered in blood.

"Captain!"

"Its just a scratch."

"Um hello? Your bleeding all over the place."

Nikki healed him with a cure spell.

"What was that?"

"Uh magic. Real convenient when your in trouble and stuff."

"Captain the enemy, where did they go?"

"They went towards the summit."

"We'll stop them!"

"It kinda is our fault." Goofy scratched his head

Mushu started sulking.

"You mean my fault."

"Hey! No one's blaming you. It's not like Shan Yu coming here is your fault."

"Never thought I'd get comforted by you."

"Stranger things have happened. TO THE SUMMIT."

**AT SUMMIT**

A falcon flew over their heads towards Shan Yu who was at the top of the summit.

"Attack!" Shan Yu ordered the Heartless.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy split up leaving Nikki surrounded by Heartless.

She launched a bunch of fire spells while spinning to take out as many Heartless as she can while screaming "DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!" which made every one sweat drop.

"Wow the world is sooo spinny. He he he." She fell down.

"What're you drunk?" Sora said with a even huger sweat drop.

"Yes how could you tell?"

Shan Yu charged at them with his Heartless.

"Stand back!" Red Guy walked by with a cannon.

"We'll handle this"

"Sorry!" Ping elbowed the midget away and ran towards Shan Yu with cannon in hand.

"Oh flint, flint. I need flint." She mumbled as she grabbed Mushu and used him as a match.

"You're going the wrong way!"

"Hey shouldn't we like, I dunno, run!" Nikki screamed at her party members who were to stupid to realize that when an avalanche is coming towards you, you don't just stand there like a deer in headlights.

"Look out!" Ping screamed running to the Captain instead of running away.

"That looks really close." Nikki's eyes widened.

"We're gonna die!"

"Shut up and run" Sora grabbed her hand and ran away from the avalanche.

**AFTER AVALANCHE**

The Captain looked at Ping.

"Thanks, Ping."

Ping shook her head.

"It was nothing."

They both got up and brushed the snow off of them.

"I should never have doubted you." the Captain said.

"From now on, you have my trust"

"Thank you, Captain."

Mushu jumped out of the snow angry.

"First she uses me as a lighter, then she turns me into a cannon ball. The head ancestor's gonna hear about this."

"You know, that's it! I give up! I can't take this no more. C'mon Mulan. Lets quit this charade and go home, girl."

Mulan paled.

"Mushu!"

He looked towards the Captain and covered his mouth.

"Mulan? A woman? It can't be?"

Sora, Nikki, Donald, and Goofy ran to them.

"Ping, Captain."

"Oh boy, you're okay!"

"Thats a relief!"

"You all knew didn't you?"

"You knew Ping was really a woman in disguise."

Everyone just looked away.

"I can't believe you lied to me."

"The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the army... is death."

"Get out of my sight now! You're all dismissed."

"How the hell did we dishonor the army? Its not even his army!"

Mushu tried to cheer up Mulan.

"Mulan I blew it."

She just shook her head.

"Thank you everyone. Sorry I got you in trouble."

"Its no big deal." Sora said

"It was actually kinda fun being in the army. Not that I wanna sign up now."

"So Ping, uh, I mean Mulan, what're you gonna do now?"

"Go back home."

"Your daddy's gonna be steamed as a chicken dumpling."

"Relax we'll take our share of the blame." Sora said hugging Donald and Goofy.

"You do that." Nikki walked away.

"Thanks. Your all wonderful friends."

As the were walking to escape the ass numbing cold the falcon flew by. AGAIN.

"AAAAAAH" Shan Yu yelled summoning Heartless.

"Shan Yu!"

"He's alive!"

"How did he not die! He got run over by a fucking avalanche and he is still alive?"

"He's heading for the Imperial City!"

"We've got to warn Shang!" Mulan said running towards the camp.

"So the Captain's name is Shang?" Nikki said with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't seriously think his name was Captain did you?" Sora sweat dropped.

"Maaybe."

**IMPERIAL CITY TIME**

"Shang!" Mulan called out to him.

"Shan-Yu is alive! He's headed this way!"

"And why should I believe you this time?"

"Well then by all means don't believe us and wait for him to kill your emperor! Then you'll have to believe us!" Nikki snapped her temple throbbing like crazy. Looked like it was gonna explode.

The falcon flew over them towards the palace. Shan-Yu was standing on the roof.

"Believe us now?"

"Guard the palace! Do not let the enemy anywhere near the Emperor!"

"That's an order!"

The other zombie soldiers turned into wizard like Heartless.

"Captain! We'll secure the courtyard and you can save the Emperor!"

The Captain didn't seem to want to leave because he didn't trust the five of them.

"That's an order!" Donald jumped.

**AFTER DEFEATING HEARTLESS**

"The Emperor's in danger!"

Sora nodded, "No time to lose!"

Shan-Yu pointed his knife at the Emperor.

"Now you'll bow to me."

Shang jumped out of nowhere and uppercut him making him fall on his back.

"It ends now!" Mulan pointed her sword at Shan-Yu trying to seem threatening.

**FOURTY MINUTES LATER**

Nikki jump kicked him in the face which made him fall down and die. Yay!

Mushu started skipping in a circle cheering.

"Now that's what I call burning some hunny-bun!"

"Aw, yeah! Mulan's the best! Mulan's the best! No wait a minute. I'm the best! Mushu's the best! Mushu's the best!"

Shang and the Emperor walked out of his palace they were using to hide in.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan."

Mulan bowed to him.

"You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated an Imperial soldier."

"You deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonored your family name."

"We get the picture." Sora sighed.

"You're a young woman. And in the end... you have saved us all."

Now the Emperor bowed to her.

The crowd started cheering.

"Your Excellency!"

"Captain Li?"

Shang approached Mulan and gave her Shan-Yu's sword as a reward for being China's bravest woman.

"Thank you."

"Mulan."

"Sora."

"Nikki"

"Donald"

"Goofy"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Thank you? Is that all you have to say Captain?"

"If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you'll have to be more eloquent than that!"

"Can I have an autograph?" Sora joked.

"Me first!" Nikki jumped.

"Now they gotta let me go back to being a guardian. They gotta!"

"But Mushu, I thought you already were a family guardian!"

Mushu tried to explain but Stupid Sora started chasing him like a 2 year old.

Shan-Yu's sword and Sora's keyblade went sparkle-sparkle.

"Finally we get to leave. I wanna sleeeeeep." Nikki groaned.

"Guess its about time to be movin' on"

"You shall be missed."

Sora being the super sap that he is started crying.

"Is it okay if we come back to visit?"

"Of course." Mulan brightened.

"We will look forward to your return."

"They're gonna regret saying that." Nikki muttered under her breath.

"We might end up bringing more Heartless next time."

Sora sweat dropped.

"Don't tell them that!"

"What? They're gonna find out sooner or later."

They kept bickering for about 20 minutes even after they got back on the ship.

* * *

><p>Me: chapter finished!<p>

Nikki: longer than the last one

Me: don't even know how that happened really

Nikki: reviews are awesome so get on that


	6. GET DOWN!

Me: CHAPTAH FIVE

Nikki: its CHAPTAH SIX. Not 'CHAPTAH FIVE'

Me: oh seriously?

* * *

><p>Nikki: Disclaimer: Kyo doesn't own Kingdom Hearts but owns me and other OC's basically the same shit as last time<p>

After a painful hour of yelling, getting shot at, and running into ships and bombs, the group finally arrived in Olympus Colosseum.

"Walking through this really empty depressing hallwaaaay, area, thing." Nikki sang

"Why are you singing?" Sora stopped and turned to her with a "What's wrong with this chick" expression on his face.

"Why not?"

Goofy and Donald were debating on whether or not this was the Colosseum world.

"Its that way." The duck said pointing a wing finger at the golden stairway to heaven type of thing.

"Well, it is kinda obvious it would be shiny, considering this area is all dark and stuff."

A shriek filled the air as a woman in a dress ran away from tiny dogs.

"Heartless!"

"What else would they be Sora? Watermelons?"

They all ran towards the woman who had fallen down but could get up yet she didn't.

Sora offered to help her up.

"Thanks,but I'm fine."

Ignoring Sora she got up and dusted off her dress. Even though there was nothing on it.

"And you're supposed to be?" She questioned the 4 obviously weird looking people.

"I'm Sora, this is Nikki, and that's Donald and Goofy."

"We came to see how Hercules is doing."

She inspected them looking at their weird clothes. And Sora's hair.

"You know Wonderboy?"

"Yeah, cause we're heroes too!"

Nikki busted into laughter.

"You three? Heroes?"

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry. Its just hard to believe that you guys are heroes!" She wiped a tear from her eye. Yeah she laughed that much.

"Actually Nikki, we're only junior heroes." Goofy corrected Donald.

"Is that when you fail at being a hero, so they de-mote you?"

The other woman just laughed at them.

"If you guys are friends with Wonderboy then I guess we have a friend in common."

"Name's Megara. My friends call me Meg."

"So, hows Herc?"

"Wonderboy? Well he's duking it out at the Coliseum everyday."

"You know "a hero's" work is never "done" and all that. He's ready to drop but he keeps fighting. Those opponents are bad news – special deliveries from Hades himself."

"Hades!" The annoying duck yelled.

"Right. Lord of the Underworld. I was on my way to see him."

"Yeah, just go up to him and be like, "Bitch quit with the deadly monsters or I gon' kill you!"

"Not that easy," Meg said with a grim look on her face.

But it's Meg, and everyone knows she's never happy. So its ok.

"Maybe I can get Hades to give Wonderboy a breather."

"If anything happened to that kid..." Meg didn't finish the thought.

"Gawrsh, sounds like you're more than just friends!"

"Oh...uh, I mean..."

Nikki was already at the door knowing Sora would say something like "Hey I'm going to help you out."

"We'll go have a little talk with Hades."

"Of course."

"You really want to do that?"

"Well, it looks like you know what you're doing."

"So we gotta help her?"

"Yeah."

She opened the door to proceed.

"Thought so."

* * *

><p>"Hades, come out!" Sora yelled, his voice echoing in the chamber.<p>

"Great idea Sora. Now we should just blast 'Get Down' from these huge speakers, and we will all dance."

"Gee, that sure sounds like fun Nikki."

"As long as I get to do the singing! LA LA LA LAAAAA!" Donald was just getting more and more irritating.

"What's 'Get Down'?"

"A dance that is humanly impossible."

"Okay..."

* * *

><p>"Hades!"<p>

"You guys again!" He was blocking a man in red's sword from hitting him.

"Fight!" He ordered.

"Gladly!"

Nikki charged an ice spell a fired blast of ice at Hades.

Hades shot a bolt of fire making them explode.

"Hurry! Hit him!"

Sora charged at Hades only to be smacked down.

"Hey, something is weird."

"Oh,yeah funny that. #1 rule in the Underworld, heroes are zeroes."

"So that's why Nikki is so powerful now."

"NO. I'm just so awesome that I don't get affected by that stupid rule."

"No. You're probably just epic fail outside of the underworld." Hades deadpanned.

"Ah, piss off!" She shot a huge blast of ice at Hades.

He sighed. "Kids these days. What will the readers say?"

"Huh?" Sora tilted his blonde-brown haired head to the side.

"HEY! ONLY I AM ALLOWED TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL DAMN YOU!"

She fired a bolt of electricity at him.

"We should run. You can't fight him here."

"That blows!" Nikki huffed turning around to run in anger/discontent of not being able to kill.

* * *

><p>"Hurry close the door!" Auron yelled.<p>

"Do you honestly think that he would have had the giant stone doors installed if they could stop him?"

"What makes you think that Ni-... WHA?" Sora turned to see Hades just standing nonchalantly.

"You know the girl has a point."

He snapped his fingers causing a barrier to appear and Heartless along with it.

"Why do the Heartless stalk us?"

"Cause they're scared of the keyblade?"

"All this because of a stupid sword thing that can't kill anything besides Heartless and Nobodies."

* * *

><p><em><strong>FOURTY MINUTES LATER<strong>_

"Made it! Finally something goes right for once." Nikki sat down to rest.

Sora was panting and sitting down next to Auron.

"You're really good."

Nikki busted up. Rolling around laughing her ass off. Giving rolling on the floor laughing (ROTFL) its meaning.

"THATS WHAT SHE SAIIIIID!" She screamed in between laughs.

"Auron."

"What?"

"My name. It's Auron."

"I'm Sora."

"Donald." He jumped on Sora.

"I'm Goofy." Who happily jumped on Donald, who jumped on Sora.

"And I am Nikki!" Who really happily jumped on Goofy, who jumped on Donald, who jumped on Sora, who started all of this.

"It seems we were fated to meet. Maybe you need a guardian."

"He's got two of 'em already."

"They're not guardians. They're called friends. Of which you have none."

"I have a friend!"

"Now isn't the time to be discussing friends. It's time to run away."

* * *

><p>"It's closed!" Donald hugged the door.<p>

"Come on, open!"

They struggled with opening the door until...

"Keyhole."

"Right." Sora brought out his keyblade and went it was all sparkle-sparkle.

**ROAR**

"Three headed dog. How cute."

"What are you doing? Run!" Auron yelled at her.

"Shut up and accept my help!"

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Donald yelled holding the door open.<p>

"Whew!" Sora signed an exhausted sigh.

"Auron disappeared." Nikki pointed out the obvious even though her three stupid companions did not notice this. Well two stupid companions and Goofy.

"He can take care of himself." Sora without any hint of concern.

"Let's go talk to Meg to see if anything has happened."

* * *

><p>Me: hey guys been a while<p>

Nikki: sure has been procrastinating?

Me: m-me? No way in hell (is looking away to hide the shame)

Nikki: REVIEWS ARE LOVE 3

Me: (is in shock)

Nikki: w-what?

Me: you love? O.O

Nikki: SHUT UP!


End file.
